


an upset

by semi_local



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_local/pseuds/semi_local
Summary: a collection of unrelated works (unless stated otherwise) that i need to expel from my own feelings. everything here is a vent, something i've felt in one way or another.usually uses tyler or josh as the subjects.updates when i need them. (:





	1. Chapter 1

this was an accident. lmao


	5. tbd;

i'm posting this so i won't lose my drafts. they all need to be edited still. thanks for your patience <3


End file.
